


Not Again

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergent Uncharted 3, Elate Week, F/M, Nate and Elena are idiots, Prompt: Loss || Regret; I can’t do that again, also, always there for them both, but its mentioned, did i say no more angst?, im sorry i lied, luckily Sully is a good father, nate kinda died, not on in this though, so its nate's turn, they should not break up, well come on i did kill off elena yesterday? or the day before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: “Nathan.”

 
 
  “Elena. What’s wrong?
 
  “I can’t do this, I can’t handle you leaving me again"
 
AU Post Uncharted 3 where Sully acts as a dad to Nate and Elena and comforts them after they break up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did I promise no more angst?
> 
> I lied.
> 
> I also love these two so much and there needs to be more Sully and Elena bonding fics.

_ “Nathan.” _

 

**“Elena. What’s wrong?**

 

_ “I can’t do this, I can’t handle you leaving me again.” _

 

**“You know I wouldn’t”**

 

_ “But how do I know that Nate? Last time you ran back to me you left, again.” _

 

**“I’m sorry ‘lena I -”**

 

_ “I can’t do it again Nate. Goodbye” _

 

**“Wait!”**

 

_ *Click* _

 

“Crap.”

 

Nate started at the dead phone in his hand and considered redialling before shooting down that idea. Elena’s words echoed in his head and he understood what she had tried to tell him, don’t come back into her life. So Nate left it, slipping the ring off his finger one night when he had too much to drink at Sully’s. Of course he didn’t notice the host carefully locating and grabbing the silver band before slipping it into his front pocket.

 

\-----

 

Head pounding and heart racing Elena was wearing a striop into the ground. God she was an idiot for ever falling for him. She couldn’t even say his name without tears threatening to fall. Half of her was expecting the phone to ring and Nate to come running back to her but it remained silent as the forest.

 

She got a job offer in Yemen the next day and pushed all thoughts of Nathan Drake far away.

 

\-----

 

**_“Is this Elena?”_ **

 

_ “Sully?!” _

 

**_“Sorry dear, I wouldn’t be asking this of you if I had any other cause but… Can I come over? I have no other contacts in Yemen and may of got myself into a bit of strife.”_ **

 

_ “... Sure Sullivan. Any company?” _

 

**_“Just me darling”_ **

 

_ “See you soon Sullivan” _

 

**_“Goodbye Miss Fisher”_ **

 

_ \-----  _

 

Seeing Sully wasn't half as bad as how she thought it would be, especially since he bought donuts. Elena flung her arms around him when he pulled them out and he chuckled kindly.

 

“I don’t want to leave my host with nothing”

 

“You didn’t have to”

 

“It’s the least I could do” Elena was struck by how sincere Victor was. She hadn't considered the fact that Sully might still care about her even after she left Nate.

 

“Victor…”

 

“I know Elena that things between you and Nate were awkward at best near the end and that me being here is hard on you but I consider you just as much as my child as I do with Nate. You deserve someone who loves you and can be with you, not the other side of the world.”

 

She had been drinking with Sully months ago when he admitted he saw her as a daughter but Elena had thought that his feelings had disappeared when she left Nate. Apparently not. She swallowed and murmured her next words against his chest as he pulled her in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you Victor.”

 

\------

  
  


She regretted leaving. Victor would bring stories of Nate and what he was doing, eyes slight with pride and grief at the same time. If Elena needed someone to cry on Victor was there, armed with alcohol and tissues.

 

“I miss him” Victor just pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her.

  
“I do too ’lena”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I HAD TO KILL OFF NATE
> 
> I didn't have to actually but I did.
> 
> My Tumblr is [That-One-Mawile](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com) so you can come vent there


End file.
